Mysterious Inhabitant
by eirinatakebana
Summary: Yuuri and his family are in Europe for the holidays. Bored, Yuuri doesn't know what to do in the castle he's living in. Then it seems a ghost haunts the place.Short fic. AU
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN KYOU KARA MAOU**

**No profit made.**

**AU.**

**A short story of around 4-5 chapters. I got this idea while thinking of something very serious about "loneliness" and then a story formed in my mind. I finally wrote this; that's light-hearted and...YUURAM, of course.^^**

**xx**

Who could have told Miko Shibuya that renting a castle for the holidays in Germany was not such a good idea?

Yuuri thought it so, but said nothing. Indeed, how would he have looked like if he said to his family that he was afraid to sleep alone in his vast bedroom? He knew that Shouri would have insisted for sleeping in the same room and this was something that the nearly sixteen-year old Yuuri couldn't accept. " No baby sitting any more!" he murmured between his gritted teeth as he thought of the high, high stairs that awaited for him to reach his bedroom. It was already dark in the corridors and in the stairs...

" Yuuri, darling, you're so pale, aren't you hungry?" asked Miko, tilting her head with a worried expression on her gentle face.

His family and he were having dinner all together in the luxurious dining-room, where some dead animals' heads were hung to the walls, observing in the total silence the four Shibuyas. Shouri raised an eyebrow and momentarily stopped eating. His father did the same.

" Hum, no, no mother...I'm fine...perfectly fine, I have just eaten cakes before so, I'm already filled," he pretexted with a embarrassed smile. Unfortunately Shouri always doubted what he said.

" Really? Aren't you sick? Yesterday, before I went to bed, I saw light coming out of under your door. Have you slept late?"

Yuuri lost his smile. He wasn't going to tell them that he had slept with the light on! He had had the bad idea to read Murata's poisoned birthday gift: a terrifying ghosts book! As a beautiful, glorious result, Yuuri had then been unable to blink an eye. He shook his head.

" N-no! I...I have read only," and it was true.

" Mmh...okay. Just sleep early. It's not good to stay awake so late."

" Your brother is right, Yuu-chan!" his mother exclaimed. " Tonight, I'll make sure you sleep fine, all right? Mama will prepare hot cocoa for you, and will kiss you good nig..."

" No, mom, it's okay!"

" And you better be in good shape for tomorrow," his father added in final, " tomorrow we're going to visit all day the town."

**XX**

His family was a real pain in the ass, Yuuri couldn't help but think angrily, kicking in a stone. It bounced off against a pigeon that threw a hard stare at Yuuri. The dark-haired boy didn't care a button. All he wanted was to go back to Japan where he had met a nice young girl, and where Murata had been organizing parties for two weeks. He could see some of the parties' pictures on Facebook, making him more depressed than before.

He sat on the stony bench, and contemplated the lake that lay before the castle, not far away from the garden. He didn't know how to escape his mother's "good intentions". How to tell her that he was scared to sleep alone, in the dark, without shame? Suddenly, a noise clasped behind him. Yuuri looked over his shoulder, curious. He blinked when his eyes met a pale figure, behind high flowers.

Someone was watching him from behind one the castle's walls.

" Hey, hello," Yuuri tried in German. " Er...Come here! What's your name?"

The figure- or person, startled at Yuuri's voice, before disappearing, out of cowardice. Yuuri sighed. Once again he had lost a chance to make a new friend.

He'd only seen golden hair and green eyes. The girl must have been pretty.

**XX**

" Sleep well, Yuu-chan!" said Miko Shibuya with a caressing voice. She kissed her son's forehead, and tapped on the blanket's rem a last time before raising up from the bed. Yuuri sighed under his blanket. " Oh, you're so cute, my Yuu-chan! Let me take a picture of you!" she took her camera out of her dress pocket. " No! mother! Don't do that, I'm not a kid any more!" He couldn't understand his mother's fashion for dressing him into some ridiculous blue pajamas with cotton white clouds sewed all over them, and for thrusting between his arms a rabbit doll.

_Seriously, I'm nearly sixteen, and she's still thinking I'm her baby son.._. _what a shame if my comrades knew how she's treating me..._

He growled, out of frustration and anger, as she sighed with resignation and made her way towards the door.

" Dream well, honey and...don't switch the lamps on! You must sleep and be good for tomorrow, all right? In any case, father will remove all the lights from here if we notice you turn them on!"

She smiled whereas Yuuri's face froze into a horrible grimace.

The door creaked behind her. He was alone.

Started a quite distressing night for the lonely boy in his big lonely room.

Yuuri, shutting his eyes tight, tried to ignore the wind teasing him, making the high trees' branches jolt against his windows. Outside, some dogs barked and fought. The lack of moonlight made the whole room as dark as an oven.

" Time to wake up!" a sudden voice yelled out.

" Aarrrgh!" Yuuri cried, his heart ready to leap out of his chest. He jumped into a sitting position, pulling the cover up, before switching on the bedside lamp. Trembling like a leaf, he scanned the room...

A sigh of relief escaped his lungs. This was that same stupid alarm clock that had bothered him since his arrival and couldn't be brought elsewhere. Yuuri stood up and reached it. He pushed on the button on the front ( the machine was a giant clown that used to belong to the former owner, and that stood near the wardrobe) and the alarm clock shut up. He headed back to his bed.

Yuuri counted to five, drank fresh water, exhaled then turned the lamp off. " Now I'm going to sleep peacefully! Very peacefully!" he thought, determined like a knight who could never get rid of his own sword even during times of peace. Everything went well after this small incident. The clock indicated midnight. Yuuri's eyes were really closed; his fists holding the blanket with a lesser grip; his breath slow and low.

" Mmmmh...Alouette, gentille alouette, alouette, je te plumerai, je te plumerai la tête, et la tête..." (1)

Yuuri's eyes blinked. Was he dreaming? " Mother?" no, it wasn't her, of course. What would she be doing here? And her voice certainly didn't sound so childish. So who could it be...?

Yuuri snapped his eyes open. His heart nearly stopped dead. Did it mean...there was someone else in his bedroom? An intruder?

The continual voice singing as an angel from heaven paralyzed the poor boy, his members fossilized into the same huddled position. " I can't let that sing the entire night, I have to sleep! Is there some ghost here? Oh my God, please! Protect me, I'm so scared!" He gathered his courage in his hand then stretched it out. When the light was on, Yuuri dared to peek above his blanket's rem.

A gold bird, its eyes emerald stones, was singing with its head swinging from left to right, right to left; in his small gold cage. The jewel-toy was set on the round table opposite his bed. Relieved, but feeling angry again, Yuuri went to shut it up. As the bird still sang despite its button pushed upon, the teen opened the window, set the bird on the edge, and then closed. Finally, almost no French song came to ruin his need of sleep.

But as the room was dark again, the singing went on, more joyfully to Yuuri's rage. He covered his head with a pillow, thinking it would save him from this noise. Not totally a noise, a very beautiful one indeed, but still one!

" Bird of hell! Shut the fuck up!"

" Alouette, gentille alouette, alouette..."

" Arrggh! Could you just close your mouth and let me sleep! Seriously I should throw you into the lake!"

" It's not really nice to speak like this. Maybe would you prefer _Sur le pont d'Avignon _(2)? One, two, three " Sur le pont d'Avignon, on y danse, on y danse, sur le pont, on y danse tout en rond..."

Yuuri remained frozen to his place. Had he dreamed or...had just another boy talked to him? And in very old German? The idea terrorized him. He couldn't move anymore. However, Yuuri knew he had to see who it was. He had to. Fighting his fear down, he slid the blanket.

In the darkness, he could see a shape.

Like golden curls, and something pale moving against the round table. Then two weak green lights emerged from under those curls. Yuuri's body were run by millions of shivers. There definitely was someone else in his bedroom.

" Who is it?" he let out before his brain could order him something.

" Sur le pont d'Avignon, on y danse...How? It's me! How can you treat me like this!"

Yuuri switched his lamp on, once again, in this dark, dark night. And what he saw went beyond his understanding.

Near the round table, dressed in white and blue, hand moving in circles as he was singing, stood a beautiful blond teen- around his age. He blinked as the light for a short instant blinded him, stepping back against the wooden furniture behind, his arm raised as a means of defense. Then, he set his big green eyes upon Yuuri, surprise falling on him.

" Oh...you're not Brother? I thought he slept in his bedroom tonight."

Yuuri was next to faint. _Why would I faint? Because he's a ghost! Or because it's the same that I saw earlier! Gahh! Finally, I found out it was a boy! Poor me! Wait, wah! Shouldn't I rather worry that he is in my bedroom! Or maybe I'm going to pass out because he's totally gorgeous_!

In the mess that his mind was, Yuuri managed to stammer:

" W-who are you?"

The boy frowned then crossed his arms.

" I'm Wolfram von Bielefeld, of course. This is my castle! And you should tell your noisy human of mother to stop ordering around in it as if it was hers!"

Yuuri wondered which one of those two solutions- losing consciousness or running away- was the best, as the ethereal blond walked straight towards him.

**TBC**

**(1) French song- Alouette ( often learnt at school)**

**(2) French song- Sur Le Pont D'Avignon**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN KYOU KARA MAOU**

**No profit made.**

**AU. **

**XX**

The superb blond teen who had popped up in his bedroom was now lay in the bed, belly facing the mattress, arms supporting his weight, and legs brazenly kicking one of the pillows. Yuuri couldn't take his eyes off of him. He was swearing he was the most beautiful person he must have seen in his whole life. That was one of the reasons of his fascination...but also, what made him more intrigued was that boy couldn't be alive. He had entered his bedroom without noise, had appeared out of nowhere, was dressed from another time, spoke a slightly different German, and thought he had entered his big brother's bedroom.

Wolfram ogled Yuuri for a moment before drifting his eyes toward the blanket.

" You could speak, you know, and...move...I'm not going to eat you up or threaten you."

Yuuri shuddered at being addressed again.

" Er..." he started, smelling the boy's close scent. " You...You thought it was your brother's..."

" Ah, sorry, yes, I thought it was Gwendal's bedroom. But..."

The green eyes turned into a darker, sadder shade.

" He must be dead at the time."

" I'm sorry," Yuuri found nothing else to say. He was sincerely sorry for the sunny-haired boy, but the idea that he was living the biggest experience of his life was starting to overwhelm him. As his eyes rolled Wolfram up and down, in a shy but still admirative (_lustfu_l) way, he felt his cheeks heating up. " So...it was your castle?"

" Yes, and my family's."

" When were you born?"

" In 1678. 29th October."

_Holy shit! He's almost 4 centuries old! _

His trouble went unnoticed to Wolfram's eyes.

" And you, Yuuri?" Unbeknownst to the black-eyed boy, Wolfram was inspecting Yuuri's funny pyjamas, finding the cotton clouds cute but gross. _Who dresses him like that?_

" I was born in July, 29th, too."

The green eyes lit up.

" I would have kicked you out of my brother's chambers, since I dislike when people use his belongings but you look nice. Otherwise I'd have given you Conrad's bedroom."

" Conrad? Who's this?"

"...My other brother."

" You don't seem to like him very much?"

The boy's face became pink with embarrassment. He'd never thought he'd talk so soon about his family and its complexities.

" He betrayed me, but I don't want to talk about him!"

Yuuri nodded, his interest in this boy growing with each minute. A fog of mystery was surrounding Wolfram. How...How did he die?

" ...I wanted to know...how...did you become a ghost?" His presence in the castle must result from a violent death, mustn't it? Yuuri was surprised that the boy didn't go to Heaven or whatever paradise he was supposed to enter after his death. But, to his dismay, Wolfram became angry and sat up.

" I'm not a ghost! I don't remember anything to explain what happened to me, so stop assuming things like that! It brings me down!"

_What a short-temper. _

Knock, knock. Yuuri winced as the door opened.

" Yuuri," his mother said, both worried and annoyed. " You're not sleeping yet? You know you must sleep! You're going to be too tired to go with us, and we'll have to let you here alone!"

Yuuri, heart beating strong, swivelled his head back towards where Wolf was. The boy had vanished.

" Well, Yuu-chan, turn the light off and sleep."

" Yes...mom..."

_If you're not a ghost, why did you go? _

**XX**

In the morning, after a cold shower, skipping breakfast, Yuuri hurried towards the library. A few books would certainly explain why Wolfram's soul...or whatever it was, was still haunting the castle so vividly. Moreover, there must be some rumours that this castle was haunted, though he was surprised again that no one informed his family about it when they borrowed the castle for their holidays in Europe.

Wolfram von Bielefeld had made no apparition since Miko Shibuya broke their contact. He felt it had been some kind of dream, but it couldn't be, since he'd smelled the blond's perfume. And in the morning, he had found the gold bird set back on the round table. Had this toy belonged to Wolfram?

_I'm sure I didn't sleepwalk. Wolf brought it back into the bedroom...He must have had a solid education. He can speak several languages. _

He took place near a window, on a chair with a table, his books open. After long minutes where he fed his patience with his interest and his wish to know more, Yuuri found a few pieces of information. The name of Gwendal von Voltaire, and Conrad Weller began to flood in the texts. That was already a good beginning. But soon, the texts started to befuddle Yuuri's mind again, when the word "witch" and "curse" started to appear at every line. Unfortunately, Yuuri's German wasn't so good and he was having a hard time deciphering the words. Furthermore,the books, being old, had some letters erased with time. When his black eyes met for the first time the written name "Wolfram", his heart pounded stronger.

" You're studious, from what I can see," a crystalline voice purred next to his ear. Yuuri cried, squirmed and fell off his chair. An amused, yet a little surprised, Wolfram was looking at him, standing close to the window. " Hello, Yuuri. You still think I'm a ghost, don't you?"

Yuuri was breathing unevenly. That boy really scared the hell out of him. He brought his hand to his chest, feeling his organ throbbing hard.

" If you're not a ghost, I wonder what you are! Maybe some demon...or evil spirit! What's your fashion of appearing like this?"

He raised to his feet, suffering Wolf's laughs in silence.

" You're funny."

" Why did you disappear, that night? If you aren't a ghost, you could have stayed and showed yourself to my mother."

" Do you want me to be visible to your family?"

" Of course I want! Like that, they won't think I've become crazy or that I lost my mind."

Wolfram became serious again, a thoughtful expression settling on his gentle face. Yuuri liked his gentle face. Er... He didnt mean that, of course! What a strange thing to think another boy pretty! He shook his head,startled at what he had just said to himself.

" You know, Yuuri. If I ever make a contact with a human like you, I can then become visible and live almost like you all, if only _**you**_ _allow_ me. This is the only rule I remember I had been told before I became what I am today. In short, I have to become friend with you."

" Okay..." Yuuri was astounded. " And what's the purpose of being friend with me? To be able to live like...like the living?"

" I don't know. I just know I have to."

"...if you aren't a ghost...how can you convince me?"

Wolfram rolled his eyes and approached Yuuri. The Japanese teen shivered- it wasn't every day that someone this beautiful dared to be just a few inches away from him-but Wolfram only reached his hand and squeezed Yuuri's. Gently, yet firmly, as if wanting to tell Yuuri he didn't want to prove his existence once again. He was _there_.

" And now? Believe me or should I pinch harder?"

W_oow...A pretty boy shook my hand...!_

_...Fuck. I'm so desperate for getting some company that I'm even flattered by a beautiful boy's attention. I'm very happy no one can hear me. _

" Oh yeah...You're real..."

Yuuri's smile felt so genuine ( though he kept for himself that Wolf was as cold as snow) that even Wolfram felt flustered and looked away, his cheeks blushing.

" I've never fallen in love with a boy but I may with you," he acknowledged, out of the blue. Yuuri's jaw fell, and he removed his hand from Wolf's.

" Errrrr...Wolfram! No, What are you talking about? You can't love a boy like that!"

First taken aback by this rejection, Wolfram soon had his composure back. Crossing his arms, and looking at the ceiling in a pensive manner, he started to talk:

" Mmh...Well, I remember that nowadays, there are a LOT of couples like that, so I really don't know what you're talking about!"

" Hey...you know more than you said you did..."

" I can't say everything to a wimp like you! You're afraid of ghosts, shall I remind you, aren't you?"

Yuuri felt offended at being called with such an ugly name ( how Wolfram had said it, what's more, was so vexing...)and pushed Wolfram backwards.

" I'm not a wimp!"

" Yes, you are!" Wolfram retorted vehemently, pushing Yuuri too.

The two boys started to fight, rolling on the floor. They didn't care if the shelves began to shake, on the brink of falling down. Feeling Wolfram next to win, Yuuri gathered his strength and pushed Wolfram on his back, nearly straddling him, his legs, below Wolf's, trying to neutralize them. Nonetheless, Wolfram couldn't admit that a wimp could take his victory away so he resisted. He lifted his legs and locked them around Yuuri's waist, ready to roll him off of him. To resist more, he clenched his hands into fists to punch Yuuri and make him back away. But Yuuri was as resourceful as him; he caught Wolfram's dangerous fists as soon as he figured out the blond's intentions and forced him to spread his arms and raise them above his head. He kept them tied inside his own hands. It was hard with Wolfram wriggling like a captured bird.

" Take back what you said! " Yuuri is not a wimp!" say that!"

" You're talking like a baby, how could I say that? WIMP!"

" You're really a very arrogant boy, you know!" Yuuri almost spat into Wolfram's mouth, as their faces were about to touch.

" What's going on, here? You're making such a noise, Yuur..."

Both Yuuri and Wolfram looked up, momentarily forgetting the cause of their fight. Shouri was standing next to the open door, holding a tray filled with a nourishing breakfast ( certainly destined to his baby brother), and was staring at the pair with wide eyes. Disbelief and confusion were written all over his handsome face.

" Yuuri?..." and who was that blond boy beneath his brother?

Realizing their current position, Yuuri jerked away from Wolfram with a cry.

" It-it's not what you think, Shouri! I wasn't doing anything!"

Wolfram sat up, slow, hair dishevelled, face unsatisfied:

" Yes, it wasn't what you thought...or maybe yes, it **was**..."

Oh, the insolent bitch, Yuuri inwardly cried, the abyss of his mind echoing his panic, as his eyes bulging out, stared at the blond. " Wh-what?" Shouri took a deep breath of air, his hand, holding the tray, trembling, then said with an accusing tone that ulcerated Yuuri and made him internally rage over the injustice:

" Yuu-chan! I think we're going to have another talk about what you can do at your age! You're too young for that!"

_What the hell is that hysterical guy talking about? t_hought Wolfram, not understanding the misunderstanding that had taken place, before a joyful woman came along into the room, singing. _Oh that wimp's mother! Great, now we're going to have all the family! I'm looking forward to seeing Yuuri's reaction._

His full lips drew an enigmatic smile and the flame of hope that had long extinguished in his heart turned alive again.

**TBC**

**I don't know Wolf's birthdate, so I invented one- so in this fic, he's Scorpio, born in Autumn, and on the same date number than Yuuri. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN KYOU KARA MAOU**

**No profit made.**

**AU.**

**Uh uh, so it seems Wolfram was born in spring, thanks for the info, I always had a doubt about his birthdate. I'll change it therefore into a happy April, 29th. So finally, he's eighteen in this fic, and not seventeen and a half, I intend to make him slightly older than Yuuri.**

**I wanted to update later but I'll probably on the road the next days, and I will have many things to take care of, so I won't be too focused on the fics. **

**Thanks to my reviewers...**

**XX**

**.**

**.**

Just as Yuuri obviously made a new friend, Miko Shibuya was quick to shorten their tour in the town, so that all the family- and Yuuri atop all- could get better acquainted with Wolfram. It was then scheduled that the walk outside would be made only after a delicious breakfast with their new guest.

" Oh, Wolfram, I'm not surprised you fought with my son on your first meeting. He has the things to attract problems. You know, while he was talking to his best friend, one day, he started to fight with some boys. Some of my friends had asked me if my Yuu-chan is suited for social life."

Yuuri hated his mother at the moment; how could she defend bullies instead of her son? For God's sake, those "boys" wanted to wash his face with toilet's water! Even Shouri and his father looked slightly flabbergasted at how she was talked of Yuuri. Wolfram remained still and calm. But soon, Yuuri sighed with complete relief when his mother added, watching her younger son with much love:

" But I learned those boys were terrible bullies and were only jealous of Yuuri, which I sincerely understand since he's so nice and strong. He also plays baseball."

" Mum, we don't need premature biographies, right?" Yuuri said, staring into her eyes to make her know he didn't totally like her rambling. She seemed to take note of that, and ended her story and endless praise with a giant smile. Wolfram answered nothing yet, and only grabbed his tea cup with a gracefulness that went unmissable to the Shibuyas' eyes, and definitely made them think the blond did belong to a higher class. He drank the tea he'd been served and then, opened his mouth:

" Well... this was what your older son, Shouri, thought: when he saw us fighting, I could see how disappointed he was to witness his little brother already fighting with someone he'd barely acquainted with. But then, he said something about Yuuri being too young for doing certain things, which I didn't quite understand. Nevertheless, I'm happy that every thing ends well, and that there's no misunderstanding any more, between us."

Everyone else around made a slight face, as for they totally understood where Shouri was coming at. They however didn't fuss about it, and the talk turned to another direction.

" So...this is your castle...I didn't know. No one informed us that the Bielefeld family still owns this place," Shouma Shibuya said with delicateness. And he didn't know who those Bielefelds were, neither.

" That makes me quite angry and displeased that indelicate people forget to write this to borrowers. But as long as you take care of it, please, do as you want here. And Yuuri seems-eventually-" he looked Yuuri in to the eye with such intensity that the Yuuri in question shuddered and flushed "very nice, so I'm ready to forgive him for his misbehaviour and absolutely not ask for your departure."

" Oh, you're so kind to us," Miko said, " I'm glad you hold no grudge towards my son."

" Of course not, I'm very indulgent towards childish people."

Yuuri growled and pouted, not happy at how condescending Wolfram acted with him (and how much he obviously loved doing that, that sadist); but he deciphered the blond's mischief under this patronizing tone...and that, in fact, no real naughtiness came from this beautiful angelic face.

**XX**

_I wonder if it was a good idea to encourage Wolfram to meet me. He's a pain in the neck, and makes me look like a fool in front of my family._

But, in spite of the grudge Yuuri had, his heart was beating always faster when the pale boy looked at him, a real kindness swimming in the green water of his eyes. Yuuri's cheeks were hotter when he remembered Wolf's smiles only addressed to him.

_Grr...If he thinks I can let him go like that, while he's making fun of me, he's still dreaming! That's too easy for pretty people. A smile, and hop!, they think they're forgiven. _

He was heading, with firm steps, towards his bedroom- or Gwendal's bedroom- to relax and gather some belongings before going out with his parents and Shouri.

Everything went calmly and nicely when...

" Huuuuuuuh," Yuuri's breath stopped.

A long, dark silhouette emerged in the other extremity of the corridor. Yuuri's hairs stood on end. His blood left his face.

The sight of this unknown paralysed him, from mind to body. His thoughts were, at first, blocked, then started to swirl together like a giant tempest bursting all of a sudden.

..._Why am I going to do, a ghost?...think fast, think fast, think fast, think fast, thi-_

" Shibuya Yuuri..." the "silhouette" uttered simply. Yuuri got astonished at the soft, composed and agreeable voice. And moreover, they knew his name. He didn't budge an inch, though. Why did they want from him? When the man- because it was a male voice- stepped closer, Yuuri found himself on the edge of running away. But the man, draped under a long brown mantle, and whose smile only could be seen, stopped in front of a door. Still facing Yuuri, he indicated the door with his hand.

As neither of them moved for a few seconds, the man repeated his gesture.

_Do they expect me to follow him inside?...or do they want me to open that door for them? _

It reminded him of the ghost story (inside Murata's gift book) in which a ghost nun-with a golden key held between her jaws- invited people to follow her to accept a treasure, and then she'd be freed from a curse. But, the story went on with a definitely sinister note, it was advised not to accept to follow her. Otherwise...(1)

Yuuri's shivers kept running down his spine and it wasn't a good sign.

_No, I'd better not accept his request. He's not human...maybe he's like Wolfram...but I can't tell. I can't see his face. Who knows what can happen to me._

" W-who are you?" he asked stuttering.

" Yuuri!"

Startling, Yuuri wheeled around. Wolfram was stomping towards him, a frown upon his face.

" W-Wolf?"

He looked at the door again...and the man had disappeared.

_What do they all have the irritating habit to go?_

" Yuuri! What are you doing? I've been waiting for you."

" Wolf," he said drifting his eyes towards the blond. " What do you want? You know I hate it when people shout at me." _And I was busy!_

" They wouldn't if you washed your ears everyday."

" Ahaha, very funny. So what do you want?"

" I need a few things to adapt to my new life."

"...and? What does it mean?"

Wolfram lifted a hand to shake in front of him...bills.

" Shopping. I want to do shopping like...like today's boys. So show me."

**XX**

Yuuri was melting with shame in the crowded streets of the town. People kept giving furtive glances at him and Wolfram- who was holding Yuur's arm- wondering why he was wearing 17th century clothes. Both boys hadn't had the good idea to change the blond's clothing.

" Wolfram, you're going to break my arm's veins if you hold it too tight."

" But I like it when it's tight."

_Oh my God..._

Discussions about sex with Murata had- to Yuuri's fear and apprehension- pervaded his once innocent mind. He shook his head, letting out a breath to cool down. He was thinking too far.

" Can we stop walking a moment and take a break, at least?" he suggested. " You're very difficult you know." He was already sacrificing his afternoon for Wolf, the blond could be in return a bit sympathetic.

Wolfram raised his bag of shopping- the only one for three hours- then shook his head to dismiss Yuuri's suggestion.

" No, I haven't bought enough. Who wears the same clothes 24/7?"

" Well, it's your fault. We've been in almost every clothes shops of the town, and you were never satisfied!"

" It's not my fault if today's tastes are so ugly and unrealistically so inelegant; I can't buy those ridiculous items just because I'm in a rush. And people are so uncovered...it's astounding."

" Wolfram. Jeez, you sound like an old conservationist."

" Yuuri...Why do you look so uncomfortable? Your face is red."

Yuuri bit his lip. Wolfram was too close, and it had awkward consequences. For one, he could smell Wolfram better and he could never get enough of that smell that would make all normally constituted teens drunk with desire. Two, people still stared at them, and he surprised two girls murmuring with small smiles "Oh, the beautiful couple!" and three...yes, they did look like a couple. Four, he wanted to flatten Wolfram on his back against the floor, take his clothes off and kiss him everywhere. And those thoughts were even more disturbing as they popped out as suddenly as puppets out of a surprise-box.

_Oh my God, if Wolf knew what I'm thinking right now, I think he's going to chase me with a sword to plunge it in my stomach. If Wolfram has such effects on people, I wonder how people reacted around him at his time._

" I'm...thirsty. Hey, let's buy drinks and sit in the park I saw a minute earlier, to savour them. It sounds like a good idea, doesn't it?"

Wolfram stopped in his track, forcing Yuuri to halt too, and thought for a short instant. When he nodded gently, Yuuri knew he was ready for it.

" Fine. I don't really know what you guys drink at this hour of the day, but I'd be pleased to taste everything you can get."

" Ahhh, what a good resolution, Wolf."

And when Wolfram gave him a long, adorable smile, Yuuri knew he had to look away or-to his biggest fear-he would fulfil his most unmentionable fantasies.

**XX**

As soon as they got their fresh beverage, they made their way towards a big park, where already people- most of them lovers, parents and children, students- were enjoying their free times. Even if Yuuri was getting somewhat used to Wolfram being stared at everywhere by everyone (after all, it couldn't be helped, hey), in that crowded place, he thought otherwise; his clothes were totally red roses in a terrible only-green coloured garden. Visible, outstanding, shame-attraction.

" Let's sit down, here, it's shadowed, and comfy," Yuuri suggested pointing a place underneath a thick tree, grassy, and not too much flowered. Wolfram consented with a nod, drinking with a straw in his plastic bottle. When they were seated, they ate their cakes. The moment could have been perfect, tranquil as the boys, though still awkward around one another, were starting to feel ready to trust each other; but a group of younger teens approached the pair with interest in their eyes.

" Uh, sorry," one of the boys started, looking a little embarrassed. His girlfriend, holding his hand, nudged him to give him the balls he was missing." We wanted to know...are you shooting a film or...?"

" Huh?" both boys made, eyes wide.

" What is a film, Yuuri?" Wolfram said. Yuuri's sweat trickled down his temples. He laughed, nervous, and waved his hands:

" Nah, nah, we're not making any film, ahah, seriously, where did you get this idea?"

" Well, everyone says so because you know...he...he..." he shyly nodded towards Wolfram who raised an eyebrow. " He wears a disguise and..."

" A disguise, you say?" cut the blond. His voice had become so cold that Yuuri found even himself gazing at his friend in surprise. " You say I'm in disguise when you need yourself some drastic relooking from head too foot with that nasty, ugly pair of boots made of the worst material ever found in the market? Don't say I'm dressed when you're holding a hand to your girlfriend and you don't even make an effort to look presentable for her!"

Total silence. Then, a sniffing noise. Yuuri's panic burst out when the boy's tears streamed heavenly on his cheeks. His girlfriend glared at Wolf, and dragged her lover away, their friends on their hot tails. _" Mama, he's mad to me!" _they heard him cry.

" Kindness isn't an option; what you said is awful!" the Japanese boy told off with indignation. " He wasn't even mean to you...and you almost literally tore his head off. And what if his parents aren't rich enough to buy him new clothes?"

" He was indelicate, that's all, and what he said reminded me of bad memories. Good now, if it's gotten into his head...but I hope he's feeling fine." As Yuuri could see a bit of remorse in the green eyes, he only sighed.

" Well...I did tell you to change your clothes and put your new ones on."

Wolfram, biting on his cake, spaced out for a few seconds before looking at his companion once more.

" Change my clothes? No one is going to bother me, then?"

"...Er, yeah, I think so, at least. You will look more...modern, you know and not like you came out of one of those pictures of the castle."

" Fine. Help me."

" Wh-!"

Wolfram had stood to his feet so quick that he didn't see it. However, what came next nearly shocked the Japanese boy to death. Yuuri was right, if he wanted to be left alone, Wolfram had to be dressed with something else. The blond was fumbling with his vest buttons until he could get rid of it. Then, without the delicateness he was however always advocating, he removed his white silk shirt with a harsh snatch of his hand. Torso bare, he didn't care if people's gazes were pined on him.

" Wolfram! What the hell are you doing? Put on something right now! You're causing a giant nosebleed in the park!" Yuuri ordered, his own cheeks turning horribly pink, as he closed his eyes to save the pitiable rest of innocence he could have. _I can't look at him, that way; he has a very beautiful skin, flawless, soft, perfect- oh my God, oh my God, what the heck am I saying? Shut up Yuuri, and help him to get some gears on!_ he held him out some clothes but Wolfram slapped his hand away.

" Not them, Yuuri, I want my new ones!"

" O-okay, okay!" he pulled them out of the shopping bag and opening his eyes only slightly, found out- to his shock then wonderment- Wolfram's legs bare as well. He whirled around as fast as possible and jumped a few steps away from the blond.

" Yuuri...?"

" Don't worry about me, I may have a nosebl...I mean I saw butterflies!"

Wolfram shook his head with a sigh, finishing dressing up properly and cursing for not having a mirror to see how he looked, but a smile of mischief tugged his lips upwards. _I love how this wimp is all embarrassed in front of me_...As he emitted a low laugh, he raised his eyes from the belt he had finally buckled to complete his new outfit.

Someone else was laughing lowly, and Wolfram was surprised to be able to hear that laugh as it came from the place the offended teens had taken refuge in, therefore far away from he and Yuuri. The one laughing was hidden underneath a long brown mantle, and a hood of a matching colour. The silhouette was tall and slender. Only a smile was visible. One would ask who could wear such clothing with such hot temperatures; but certainly not Wolfram. The boy, instead, had his eyes widening and his heart stopping...then racing madly.

Yuuri, getting impatient, asked:

" Wolf, are you over?"

As he got no answer, he slowly turned around to check the blond. Wolfram was running, leaving him alone and was shouting a weird, yet recognizable name:

" Conrad!"

If it was his brother, Yuuri thought, no surprise that Wolfram was running after him. But, letting these thoughts aside, Yuuri followed Wolfram, not wanting to abandon him.

**TBC**

**(1) Story I read in La Grande Encyclopédie des Fées by Pierre Dubois.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN KYOU KARA MAOU**

**Not my property, no profit made**

**xx**

It was already night when Yuuri came back to the castle, with a sad, dishevelled Wolfram who didn't pay attention to anyone. The blond boy was staring at the floor, in a moody silence, inwardly flogging himself for his failure. The man under the long cloak was his brother, Conrad, and from what Yuuri had witnessed, with both compassion and curiousness, Wolfram hadn't seen him for a very long time. Just as the same for Gwendal.

It was only after this mysterious apparition that Yuuri realized, and certainly Wolf, too, that his brothers and he had been living apart _**and **_together for centuries without being able to communicate frankly. This revelation had brought Wolfram so down that the blond remained in a mute state, nothing around interesting enough to catch his attention.

He was depressed...and Yuuri found himself depressing as though his mind wanted to surround Wolfram with a solidarity warmth. The boy must have been so alone...

" Is Wolfram sick, Yuu-chan?" asked Miko as she was about to serve rice to her sons. Yuuri shrugged.

" I...I don't know. But he wasn't feeling fine at the end of the afternoon. He said...he wanted some rest, so we came back." The situation hadn't exactly been like this , but he was next to its truth.

" Oh, poor boy. If he wants something to eat, you or I will bring it to him. He's in his bedroom, right?"

" Yes, mum."

" Ahh," she said, sitting down at the left of her husband. " I wonder what happened for having this adorable boy so sad and tired, now."

" Maybe his date hasn't been as successful as he hoped it so," Shouri said faintly, eye-siding Yuuri. The younger son caught his wit, and, though reddening from hair to chin, and wishing his brother could fall off the stairs, glared at Shouri.

" I don't know what you're talking about! It wasn't a date!" As though a date with a boy was possible!

" Oh, really? I don't believe you." He hadn't been blind enough to notice his baby brother's flirt with the beautiful green-eyed teenager. And yes, speaking of Wolfram, he did notice how the blond liked watching Yuuri, on the other hand. A bunch of naïve fools, in his opinion.

Shouma Shibuya sighed and shook his head, though slightly amused. As for Miko, it seemed any of her sons' words hadn't reached her ears.

**XXX**

_I wonder what we'll do tomorrow. Maybe we'll visit Ludwig of Bavaria's castle. I'm eager to visit it...but Wolfram...is he going to stay all alone here? I'm having a hard time imagining him staying by himself when mum is worrying so much for him. She'll probably force him to go with us. _

And walking around in town was out of question for the next day's program as everyone had already done so today. Yuuri sighed and rolled on his back, his blanket covering his lower half body. The bed was comfortable.

" I want to sleep in peace!" he shouted to his bed canopy. Unfortunately, the painted birds of the canopy only stared at him, in silence. Why was he busy worrying about a boy who was holding his arm so tightly that it put him to shame? At this ghastly memory, Yuuri blushed deeply, turning on his side, his face half hidden under his cover. He couldn't admit he had found some pleasure in feeling Wolf so close...Such a pretty person...a ghost...an unhappy spirit...

Sadness threatened to serve him another depression.

Knock, knock. Yuuri looked over his left shoulder.

" Who is it?"

" Yuuri?"

"...Wolfram."

He wondered what he was doing behind his door.

" Come in!"

He gasped with shock when, instead of opening the door, Wolfram suddenly appeared in the bedroom. If he wanted to prove he wasn't a ghost, Yuuri thought he was doing very wrong! He almost gave him a heart attack, he said to himself, taking into a sitting position.

But, as he looked farther at Wolfram, Yuuri slowly figured out there was something more important at the moment. The blond, wearing a pink nightgown...that really suited him to his dismay but looked a bit ridiculous over a eighteen-year old boy, was holding a cushion in one hand. His face expressed all the heavy feelings that weighed upon his heart, throwing a shadow over his usually light features. His eyes even seemed puffy and red, as if recent tears had just been wiped away with his hand. His shoulders were slouched, and he even directed his gaze towards the floor instead of Yuuri.

" Wolf..."

" Can...can I sleep beside you, Yuuri?" he sniffed, " I don't want to be alone, tonight."

Wolfram, noticing Yuuri's silence – though he was because of his astonishment and the sudden violent throbbing of his heart- added with a small voice: " Please...?"

_He looks so down...I can't leave him like this...I just hope mum isn't going to burst into my bedroom, tomorrow morning. _

" Of course. Get in the bed, it's fresh tonight."

The golden-haired boy finally lifted his face, his eyes and smile revealing his gratefulness, though Yuuri could see something shining like tears at the corners of the green eyes, and climbed unto the bed. " Thank you, Yuuri."

" It's fine."

" I hope I'm not bothering you...I've been running like a mad man, and you followed me. I'm sorry."

Yuuri lay down next to him, careful enough not to stick to Wolf, and nodded:

" It's okay, I saw it was important...And as the town changed from what you must have known in your life, I was afraid you could have lost yourself."

Wolfram smiled.

" Thank you, it's very nice from you. You're like...like a sun guiding the men towards a more hopeful world."

_...Is he drunk? I'm nothing like a sun_. But oh well, Wolfram could be a poet too. Yuuri emitted a weird chuckle.

" I'm flattered...you must be tired. I am too." He turned the lights off, darkness emerging them. They could barely see each other, moonlight blocked with the thick curtains. Once again, Wolfram's scent tickled Yuuri's nostrils in such a pleasant way that he had to turn his back to the blond to prevent himself from moving closer. Wolfram, though, didn't seem to mind this.

" Yuuri...what are you going to do tomorrow with your parents?"

" We'll visit a castle."

" Oh. Mine isn't enough."

Sensing Wolf's disappointment, Yuuri added:

" But you can come with us. My mother would be totally glad if you accompany us. She likes you very much already."

As Yuuri heard Wolfram thank him, he couldn't see the blond's smile.

" Wolfram...Was it really your brother?"

" Yes...I can recognize him everywhere. That was Conrad."

" I thought you hated him. Were you running after him to have him...back or to chop his head off?"

He felt the blond wriggling softly, before he said:

" I miss him, too. Like Gwendal. Why don't my brothers stay with me?"

" I'm sorry for you, Wolf. If there's any thing I can do for you...I'll try to do it in a heartbeat."

That was all Yuuri could say. He shuddered, out of delight to his shame, when Wolfram's fingers began wandering on his arm.

" There is something you can do for me, Yuuri."

" And what is it?"

" Make some research with and for me. When I was running after Conrad...he was holding in his hand a book. I'm sure, Yuuri, I have already seen it one day...maybe in the library. I'm sure it's the key to the mysteries that have been shrouding me for centuries!"

" Er...Right," after, all if he could meet a "ghosty" boy, finding answers to a legend in a book might be possible as well. " Hum, maybe, tomorrow...After we come back from the visit, we'll have free time..."

"..._Okay!_ You're too tired after all, to work now."

Yuuri felt alone and cold again. The blond had vanished again, his new occupation (_obsession)_ tormenting his soul unceasingly. Yuuri sighed with pity. He really hoped that this loveable boy would someday find some rest.

When he woke up, the sun throwing generous beams in between the thick curtains, a smile made its way on Yuuri's face. Beside him, Wolfram was asleep, snoring loudly, like a peaceful baby. However, the pale young man was holding between his arms, as soft as cotton, an old book that seemed to have stayed on the shelf for decades. Some dust had remained stuck on its cover, staining Wolfram's hands.

He must have worked all night long.

**XXX**

" Yuuri, I think..I think..." Wolfram's cheeks were red. His eyes were bright with excitement and impatience. His open lips were letting rapid breaths in and out. All his body was taken by shudders. Yuuri looked at him with interest.

" Yes?"

" I think this is the same_ witch_ who cursed my family!" he shouted, pointing his finger towards a grey haired 'woman'. _She_ gasped at Wolfram's frightening action, wheeled on her heels and then ran away, her eyes filled with an unmistakable fear. Wolfram sprung on his own feet and chased her.

" Wolf-chan?" stuttered Mrs Shibuya with wide eyes. Was the castle they had just begun to visit unpleasant to him? She turned to her husband, taken aback just as he was but he was unable to answer. Only Yuuri understood the motives behind Wolfram's impolite behaviour. He took Wolfram's way, waving to his parents:

" ahaha, d-don't worry, really! He's just a bit angry today. I'll take him back!" and then was already running after the blond boy. When he found him, in the castle's garden, people were staring at Wolfram with awe. The usually beautiful boy was looking like a furious ghoul. Sitting upon the _witch_, he was trapping her between his legs and holding his arms with his own. The witch was screaming with panic, but surely not with pain, Yuuri inwardly said, as her screams were a bit too exaggerated. She gave a picture of an hysterical rather than of a legitimate victim. In her eyes, though shone a real hatred towards Wolfram. So was Wolf right?

" Wolfram! What...What...What the HELL are you always running away from me? Do you know how much my mother cares for you?"

" Yes, listen to your friend, you little monster," the "witch" spat venomously. Wolfram glared at her with sharp daggers.

" Shut up! I know who you are, and I know what you've done to my family! You're going to pay for your villainy, you horrendous creature!"

" Wol...Wolfram..." Yuuri was out of breath, torn between his wish to pull Wolf away from her and the one to wait until the end.

" Yuuri, I swear it's true. I can prove you how evil this creature is!"

Raising his hand, people gasping because thinking he was going to slap her, Wolfram tugged harshly on her hair. A wig...And Yuuri discovered a male. Who widening his mouth, in a terrifying howl, spat flames. People around froze in shock, second gasps hitting them. A satisfied smirk crossed Wolfram's face.

" See, Yuuri. This witch is in fact a man. Or should I say a very rare kind of monsters who curse people out of jealousy. He's one of the lowest families of devils. He disguises in woman's attires to be invisible to people, and can live for centuries." Wolfram said with a trembling breath, holding tighter on his fuming prisoner. " And to think I let such a hideous insect ruin my family."

But he had no time to explain more as he finally realized another body was lying beside his. Yuuri, with a moan, had fainted.

**TBC**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN KYOU KARA MAOU**

**Not my property, no profit made.**

**Last chapter. **

**xx**

"Hey, fiend, I said this way. Don't try to escape."

The fiend looked at Wolfram over his shoulder. He let out a groan but didn't dare to react nor send him a particular insulting answer. Wolfram was holding him with a rope tied around his fists so tight that it hurt. He glared only at him, but the blond didn't let himself get impressed.

Now that he had the responsible of his family curse, he was going to get his revenge.

They arrived at the back of Wolfram's castle where no one adventured. Even for Yuuri, it was the very first opportunity to discover the place. He had remained, scared and full of mad thoughts, behind the "two creatures", one being his blond friend, the other a demon who liked to transvestite.

"Now, now. Sit down on this bench and you better remain wise and careful, you wouldn't me to burn you by chance?" the green-eyed boy said in a cold threatening tone that sent shivers of fright to both the demon's and Yuuri's spines.

He fastened the long rope around the now sitting creature and the wooden bench so that both were tied together. Wolfram, after doing the last secure knot around the devil's ankles, raised up and made two steps backwards to judge his own work.

"Mmh, that looks perfect to me. Now..."he motioned Yuuri to give him the book. After opening it and turning a few pages, he gazed at the creature. "So you are a cursed wizard, yourself aren't you? Your real name is...Luce Malgard, isn't it?"

The demon first stayed quiet, only staring at the blond in cold aggression but then emitted a weird chuckle between closed lips.

"If you know my real name...why are you asking me? Are you going to be as stupid as your two brothers?"

The green of Wolfram's eyes darkened, but a glint of wrath shone through them. His hands around the book shook.

"So you did do something against my brothers."

"Ahaha...You know I can spit flames and make my rope burn. I can get free."

"Oh, you would've done so already. But when one of your former victims finds you back, you can't use such powers, am I right?"

When Luce gritted his teeth out of frustration, Yuuri knew Wolfram was right. He felt more and more nervous.

"Well, let's go on," Wolf said, "I want to know what you have done to my brothers and why you did all this! Tell! Or I'll harm you."

Everything about him-his glaring green eyes, his shaking fists, his straightened stature, his determined voice-told he could do harm. Luce backed into his seat the furthest possible and then said:

"I was attached to the family that lived in this castle before your own family."

Wolfram was momentarily surprised:

"...The River family?"

"Yes, nobles and superior to you! They were my family as well-they adopted me-and trusted me! When they got too poor and they had to leave this castle, they however had one chance to keep it away from your mother! This slut..."

Wolfram slapped him so hard that Yuuri was for a few seconds afraid he might have twisted his neck. Luce's head was so turned on the side that it was frightening. But the demon, with a light laugh, swivelled his back towards them, still staring at Wolf. Only blood was streaming from his lips on his chin.

"Ahaha..."

"Go on. Now!"

"...Well...If one of my master's sons succeeded in defeating one of your brothers in a duel, the Rivers could keep their castle and most of their debts would be paid. Unfortunately...This Gwendal von Voltaire had been too strong...and Conrad Weller defeated the other son. So they had to leave. Some months before, I had started practising magic. I was efficient! Lady Merry River noticed my skills and encouraged me, I felt worth something! But it was after those defeats they really needed me. They..." he began trembling with emotion, which Yuuri found rather strange for a demon but kept it for himself, "...ordered me to suppress all your family. I tried one day to trap you in the forest when you were all coming back in carriage from the village."

"I...I remember!" Wolfram said with a shocked gasp. "...It's you who provoked the accident! Because of you, my mother lost her fourth child while she was pregnant with it and you killed her new husband..." his face became paler with shock. "You...sick monster..."

"Yeah...But I failed to kill every person in this carriage...Your mother, your brother Gwendal, your brother Conrad...and you. I was desperate."

_How can he say that when what he had to do was murders! _Wolfram wondered with horror.

"...But you still find a way to kill us!"

"Yes, but it was after the Rivers rejected me for my failure and abandoned me by myself on the roads while they left for another town! I had never seen their eyes so full of scorn when they knew you were still all alive! If only I succeeded in my goal...but no. I lost. I lost everything. And everything happened because of your family! You were so greedy for gold and power! You crushed everyone within your hands, like they didn't count for you!"

"Sick liar! Don't tell such bullshit in front of me!"

"Aahahha, but this was what everyone thought at the time in your village. They said the mother was a wanton whore...the eldest son was a tyrant...the second the tyrant's best right-hand man, and the last...a spoilt whorish tyrant to be. They were all getting sick of you, just as I was..."

Yuuri's breath stopped briefly. He made a few steps closer towards Wolfram. He didn't know what Wolf was able to do as he noticed his hands gripping the book.

"So...I started a new revenge for me and for the frustrated villagers and this time, it was a success. Ahaha, you're eager to know, aren't you?"

Just as Wolfram was remained in petrified wrath and shock, glaring at him with sharp daggers, Luce went on:

"Three female creatures known as the "Lavandières(1)" attacked under my influence your brother Gwendal as he was coming back from a trip. He died strangled by those devilish women and they threw his body, wrapped underneath a cotton sheet, near the river steaming along the castle. As for your second brother, Conrad, he was killed by two men I was manipulating, inside this same garden while he was watching over the castle. He's buried here. I didn't know it was going to be so easy. Your mother was poisoned by a new servant coming from the village. Eheh, easy task as well. You...about you...You were probably the most difficult to suppress. There was something special about you. I had to find what. Every person who tried to approach you to give you the mortal blow failed and died shortly after. So I decided to do it myself. I cast a spell over you and lock you up into a large box. You were supposed to die...to rot like a corpse...But you're still here. Which is odd."

Luce drifted his mad gaze towards Yuuri whose shivers augmented.

"Maybe because of you. It's a pity for you, dear Wolfram von Bielefeld, that your only love was born three centuries after you. He could have saved your family...but it seems you were to meet him, even four centuries after; it's amazing, truth be told."

_What the heck is this thing talking about? Me, Wolfram's "only love"? _Yuuri remained silent, because it wasn't time to say this out loud.

"...Where did you let this box where my body lay?"The blond's voice was freezing as ice, worse than the northern wind. He had stayed still in front of the demon. This one emitted a louder and louder giggle and Wolfram had to grab his neck for a tight hold to make him speak:

"...Ahahah,...the lake...the lake..."

" So you say you threw the box in the lake!" Wolfram's eyes were now injected with blood, giving him a very terrifying look. The demon nodded as best as he could.

"Fine! Now you're going to tell me how to cease my family's tormented and unhappy after-life and how I can reunite with them! Spill out!"

"...you really want to know? You really want to...?"

"Of course I do, monster! Say it!"

"...Well..." the demon couldn't help but glance at Yuuri. "That's simple. You only have to search for your relatives' corpses and yours too. After everything I told you, it may be easy then to find them! Then at midnight, you'll have to be in front of the lake with all the rest of your family. They should all appear then...I'm not so sure..."

"Oh, you're not so sure?"Wolfram repeated, hissing and glaring harder.

"No, no, I'm sure!" he was quick to rectify as he started to lack air. "They should be here and normally something should take all of them and you together...and you'll eventually leave the mortal world to find..."peace" forever."

"Oh...find peace forever, together..." Wolfram stopped. Then, slowly he turned towards Yuuri who was thinking the same "...so it means I have to leave..."

Luce couldn't help but chuckle his cruel satisfaction.

"Yes. Leave your little darling. You can't have both. What did you think?"

**XXX**

In front of the calm, flat lake, upon which the moon reflected with no ripple, a small boat was lying.

Yuuri's hands were still trembling. It was nearly midnight; Yuuri was feeling sick, tired and scared. Almost all day long with Wolfram, because he felt a duty to help him, he had been looking for the remainders of his brothers. Just as Luce told them, they found their bones where they were supposed to be.

Once they found them, Conrad and Gwendal, with their mother Celi, appeared before a shocked Yuuri and a shaken Wolfram. At last, Yuuri thought, Wolfram and his family were back together. "I never realized how lonely I had been all those years without them," the blond said after his mother hugged him.

The three thanked Yuuri with smiles and embraces. They were waiting for Wolfram near the small boat, their ghostly feet damping inside the water. The green-eyed boy looked at his siblings then back at Yuuri. He plodded towards the dark-eyed boy, stared into his eyes then burst into laughter.

"What?" Yuuri asked, semi-vexed.

"Don't make such a face! It's as though you're burying a friend!"

"...It's almost that, you know." Yuuri averted his eyes, sadness taking him. "You're leaving."

Wolfram lost his smile and nodded.

"But at least, you'll have real vacancies and...I won't bother you anymore."

"Yeah, yeah, that's right. I'll take really advantage of my free time. If I look at it this way...it's not so bad."

When Wolfram slapped his shoulder with a frown of contrariety, Yuuri couldn't help his chuckle and this seeming joy felt good to him. Suddenly, two arms locked around him like two snakes ready to swallow him and a gasp escaped Yuuri's lips. Then as he looked down, shaking, he saw Wolfram holding him.

"Thank you, Yuuri. It was good to have you. Now, I'm going to be happy thanks to you."

Tears started to gather in each corner of the black eyes. Shivering, Yuuri returned the hug.

"Good bye Wolfram. I really want to see you again but...well, let's stop it, I don't want to become a fountain."

Wolf nodded, even though his face was streaming with tears, already. When he pulled away from Yuuri, he looked straight into his eyes then planted a solid kiss on his cheek.

"Good bye Yuuri."

He turned around and mounted into the boat thanks to Conrad's held hand. They one by one got into the boat then waved Yuuri good bye again. The boat, without any wind, nor visible strength, slid away from the shore until it became clearer and clearer. Only two emeralds were visible, peering into the black eyes. After a moment, the boat disappeared like smog and Yuuri was now alone in front of the lake.

It was useless to say he couldn't finally help but cry. Wolfram was gone.

**The End**

**(1) "Les Lavandières" ( washerwomen), well, they're normally women who had to do the washing in villages, something like that. In floklore, they are not really "human" and are rather dangerous to anyone who meets them, at night, they are called Night washerwomen. **


End file.
